


LoVe's Quiet Games

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Baseball, Behind with prompts, F/M, No Beta, VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020, We Die Like Women, third base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: LoVe takes in a baseball game. They couldn't possibly get into shenanigans there could they?
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020, VM Sportsball Collection 2020





	LoVe's Quiet Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/gifts).



> For CubbieGirl1723 for giving me the prompt for baseball. Hope you enjoyed what Logan ran away with.
> 
> Also a friend I graduated high school with in Riverview NB teaches at Roosevelt, so this is my hat tip to her.
> 
> Caught Stealing  
> Rounding Third  
> Homerun

Logan sinks lower into his seat as he pulls his Cubs baseball hat down a little lower. He usually doesn’t embarrass easily, but this, this is over the top. And certainly not what he expected when he agreed to this endeavor.

When an opportunity arose during the summer for a month long internship at Roosevelt University in Chicago and it would knock off two credits towards graduation it was a no brainer. Sure it would be hard to be away from Veronica for a whole month, but they could survive a month apart. After everything they had been through a month apart should be nothing. To his surprise she followed him to Chicago to do a credit of photojournalism as an elective course.

At the end of each of their respective courses, they decided, together, to stay an extra week to catch the Padre Cubs game at Wrigley Field. To mitigate problems, Veronica would represent the Padres and Logan would be there for the Cubs. 

It would be fun, she said.

He looked over at her from the corner of his eye, desperately trying not to make eye contact.

And that was when she screamed as she sang, “Been caught stealing, once number five!” as the Padres third baseman tags out the Cub’s runner as he was rounding third hoping for a homerun. Veronica does a little dance in a circle in the space between the seats, waving her foam hand in the air. Cubs fans around them grumble good naturedly, for now. 

The gold hand coordinates with the bobbles on her headband, which coordinate with her large Padres poncho. Capping off the ensemble is her sparkly brown and gold face paint. All snuck into the stadium unbeknownst to Logan and donned when she ducked into the bathroom stalls upon arrival. Brown and gold amidst the red, blue and white so she sticks out like a woodland pixie. 

Logan groans again.

He’s not even the biggest baseball fan, heaven help him he’s tried though. It’s only been a few tentative years since the Kanes latest attempt at breaking them up so Keith is still trying to figure it all out. Baseball, Italian food and Veronica were the sure fire ways to his heart. 

However, there was only so much food Logan could have delivered, and he was sure Keith would not appreciate how he often kept Veronica entertained, so he tried his best at baseball. Season tickets, themed games and kitschy gifts were great, but this was a whole other level. 

Standing up, Logan stretches and speaks to the air, “I’m going to grab us some pretzels.” He shuffles to the side and starts up the stairs hoping she will stay seated. 

“Oh! Cheese sauce! And mustard! Water too! Wait I’ll come with.” Veronica pops up from her seat, scurrying to where Logan stands, a little defeated by his attempt for a few minutes of relative silence.

She is beautiful like this. Flushed face from the excitement and fresh air. Wide sparkling eyes from engaging the other opponent’s fans. Mischievous even. Logan starts to feel guilty for his attempt to abandon her exuberant aura and grabs her hand to pull her close once they are on the concourse. 

They purchase their snacks and return quickly to their seats in time for the Padres to come up to bat. Logan closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

A booming, “My grandma could throw better than that!” makes Logan jump a little out of his seat, which is good as Veronica catches her foot on the seat in front and stumbles forward. Logan’s broad hands reach out to catch her by the poncho and draw her back onto his lap before she falls over. She’s so hyped up it doesn’t even phase her.

Veronica starts wiggling as the Padres have the bases loaded and Logan isn’t immune to the effects of said wiggling. He reaches under her poncho gripping her hips firmly and she stills as his hand catches the edge of her underwear. His famous psychotic jackass smirk creeps onto his face as his hand edges slowly down her thigh. 

He hears her gasps as skin meets skin.

Logan scoots back in his seat and shuffles his legs causing Veronica to lean back, legs dangling. Logan uses his knees to prop her feet up on the empty seat in front of them. The Padres don’t garner many fans in Chicago.

He feels how tense she is as she doesn’t know what he is up to. Here. At Wrigley Field. In Public. 

Slowly he moves his fingers, under the poncho, over to her core, pressing the seam of her jeans into her. A low moan slips from her lips as Logan slowly rubs back and forth, teasing through the cloth.

Her head falls back on his shoulder and he can hear her breath start to quicken.

He moves his hand away and up to her zipper pulling it down. She tries to stop him, grabbing at his hand but Logan is wily and slaps her hand away. 

Logan’s hand dips lower, slipping under her panties quickly. He can feel her heat and wetness as his fingers graze by her clit. He plunges one long finger in, crooking it before pumping slowly. 

They both watch as the Padres score from someone who was on third. Logan nudges her arm with the foam clad hand up in the air as she gives a half hearted “Whoop!”

Logan the ass chuckles as he adds another finger and thumbs at her clit. Her hips buck up but it isn’t noticed by any Cubs fans since the Padres just struck out. Logan increases his speed as knowing Veronica’s tells and her … sensitivities as he likes to call it… he knows this will be quick and he licks his lips.

He continues his ministrations until he feels her start to tense, her legs shaking. He pumps his now slick fingers long, hard strokes until he feels her walls clench tightly around them, and thankfully as she moans loudly, the Cubs strike out the Padres again and the cheering drowns out any noise she makes.

Slowly, he brings her down again, removing fingers, zipping pants, tucking his head into her neck as he peppers her with light kisses.

As he suspected, Veronica is now loose and pliable as she cuddles into his side. Logan’s point to himself is proven as the Padre’s current batter hits a homerun with bases loaded, but Veronica makes no discernible movement.

The rest of the game passes by in relative silence, at least for the two Neptunians. Logan’s arms fall asleep at the top of the eighth inning, but he doesn’t care. He managed, for a time at least, to quiet her busy mind.


End file.
